Twinkle Twinkle
by SpecialCat
Summary: UsUk- Alfred/Arthur. Songfic to Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Memories of Alfred and Arthur, starting from when Alfred was a child up to when he went off to space. Inspired from 'The Letter from One Astronaut' Human names used! Character Death!


**A/N:** Hello! Special cat here ^^  
Please read and review! Reviews help me improve :D

* * *

_'Twinkle twinkle little star . . .'_

Alfred stood by his bedroom window, his breath fogging up the glass. The stars . . . the stars were so pretty. Shining golden in the dark night sky, glitering like fireworks. But there was one star, one star that was all alone. Shining bright in the blanket of the night sky, with no one to share it's light with. Alfred raised his hand to touch the cold glass. Maybe . . . Maybe one day he would get to go and see that star. Maybe one day he would be touching the bright surface of the star instead of cold, hard glass. Maybe he could help make that little star not feel so lonely anymore. It was dark and Arthur was calling him for bedtime, but Alfred wasn't sleepy . . . was he? Arthur burst into the room, getting angry at him for staying up so late. Alfred whined, but obliged, not wanting to see Arthur's angry face anymore. Maybe . . . maybe one day he could . . . he could gather all the stars up in his blanket and . . . and give them all to Arthur then . . . then he could see . . . see Arthur's smile and . . . and that would make him happy. So happy. Alfred smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Maybe . . .

_'. . . How I wonder what you are . . .'_

Alfred sat on the floor, beaming. This was it! He was almost done! The floor was covered, littered with hundreds of shining, golden, material stars. In his hands he held the last of the material and a pair of large scissors. He was only one star away from one thousand . . . He hoped, he hoped Arthur would like them. He'd made all one thousand for him. Whenever Alfred felt lonely because Arthur was away, or even if he just missed Arthur, he made him a star. Making the final snip, Alfred gathered all of the little stars into his spaceship bag. Alfred smiled, holding the bag in his tiny hands, Arthur would be home soon and maybe . . . maybe he'd smile. Maybe . . .

_' . . . Up above the world so high . . .'_

Alfred sighed, holding his head in his hands. The world meetings were always so boring. He tried to spice it up and make it funner, but Ludwig had yelled at him to sit down and shut up. He turned his head, gazing wistfully at Arthur. Arthur had his head down, golden hair falling messily into his green eyes that were looking down at something he was holding in his hands. Undoubtedly some kind of pornographic material. Arthur hadn't changed very much since Alfred had been little, he still didn't smile very much and he still couldn't cook. Alfred supported his head with the palm of his hand, tilting his head slightly to get a better view of Arthur's face. The sunlight shining on his face, smooth skin and glittering golden hair. Arthur, he reminded Alfred of a star. A lonely star, but a beautiful one. The pretty, lonely star he saw shining in the sky all those years ago. The little star he wanted so badly to make friends with . . . if only his little star would stop pushing him away. Maybe . . . Maybe one day he would be able to make his little star happy . . . Maybe he'd even smile . . . Maybe . . .

_'. . .Like a diamond in the sky . . .'_

Alfred lay on the couch, holding Arthur in his arms. They'd been together for many years now, It'd taken Alfred many years to convince the British man to go with him on a single date. Even then it'd taken bribes, effort, plenty of time and a lot of pain on Alfred's part. But it was worth it. Every scone gagged down, every curse taken, every insult received it was all worth it for even one second in Arthur's company. That was why Alfred wanted to do it. The small, square box dug into his side, as he dug it out. He pulled Arthur off his lap, looking him deep in the eye and pulled out the box. Arthur looked shocked, but happy and nodded enthusiastically. Nether had to say a word, as Alfred snapped open the box, revealing the slim, silver ring adorned with two small diamonds and a single emerald in the middle. Arthur carefully took the box and placed it onto the table, flinging himself into Alfred's arms, kissing away all of his tears' of joy. Arthur was smiling and it was so beautiful. Alfred cried harder, he was so happy. He finally saw Arthur's smile . . . Maybe he would smile more. That'd be nice . . . Maybe he would . . . smile for him more. Maybe . . .

_'. . . Twinkle twinkle little star. . .'_

Alfred smiled, eager to tell Arthur the news. He was finally going to space! Alfred was so excited, jumping from foot to foot, that the words almost got caught up in his mouth. He blurted out the news to Arthur, hoping for a congratulatory hug or maybe even a kiss. But the results were not what he was expecting. The change on Arthur's face, from such a happy, smiling face to a sad and worried expression. It was nothing like what had happened in Alfred's mind. Arthur was supposed to smile, laugh and jump into his arms, kissing him, telling him about how proud he was. Wearing the expression of a kicked puppy, Arthur, trembling, held his hands out to Alfred. Alfred leaned in, embracing the Brit, as he cried. Crying about his worries, _'What if you don't come back?_ or _'B-But I'll miss you, git' _Alfred held him, until he could cry no more. _'Don't worry, Arthur, I'll email you every day,' _he whispered. Arthur broke away, kissing his forehead and smiling, before, shakily returning to tend to his roses. Why did he have to make Arthur cry? He only wanted to make him proud. Maybe . . . Maybe when he did come back, Arthur would be proud of him . . . and smile again. All he had to do was come back . . . that wouldn't be too hard, would it? No . . . Maybe . . . maybe he might die. But . . . Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe . . .

_' . . .How I wonder what you are!'_

Alfred leaned back, dragging his computer onto his lap. The future wasn't looking bright. Communications back to earth were slowly beginning to cut out, food was running low and the power and oxygen were almost out. This was most likely going to be his last email to Arthur. He'd been sending the messages for over a year now, but he wouldn't get them for almost two more years. _'Dear Sweet Arthur Jones,' _he typed out. _'The future's not looking bright, babe, but don't worry. . .' _Alfred stopped, unsure of what to say next. How could he break it to Arthur? A stray tear trickled down his cheek as he wiped it away. He was going to make Arthur cry! How could he . . . How would he do this? Alfred straightened up, forcing a smile on his face. He was a hero, right? _". . . cause I'm a hero, babe. I'll never leave you. I'm still there, Artie. I'm the sun on your face, the wind in your ears, the smile on your lips. Smile for me, Artie. Smile for me and I'll be there . . ." _Alfred didn't even bother wipe away the tears falling down his face, there was no time. The power could go out at any time. He hurriedly typed _'I love you, Arthur Jones,' _and sent his goodbyes, as he clicked _send_. Alfred put down the computer and walked over to the window, pressing his hands up against the cold glass. He could still see it, the lonely star shining away in space. All alone with no one to share it's light with. Alfred gazed out the window, thinking of Arthur until he could think no more.


End file.
